


照片

by xianmiao



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Dom/sub, F/M, Happy Ending, Jealousy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 15:49:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15754836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xianmiao/pseuds/xianmiao
Summary: 707xMCR18有扮猪吃老虎的MC肉食属性注意





	照片

　 *吃火锅时突然想起的车 R18

　　*虽然我这么写

　　但公共场所不要play

　　因为隔音不好

　　（1）

　　自家女朋友还没发现自己的包包里安装上GPS，如果她知道了，就不会单独跟男生一起吃晚饭，把他一个人孤零零地扔在家里对着死气沉沉的电脑和代码，冷酷无情地冷落他一整天。

　　707自从她出门去上班起就开始倒计时等她回来，在这方面倒是乖的像只宠物狗狗，每次7点整，MC一打开房门电脑那边立刻冒出一颗乱糟糟红色脑袋，敏锐得让MC觉得他是不是在脑子里开了雷达，甚至来不及把包包挂在衣架上就被他抱在怀里一阵猛嗅。

　　“怎么啦怎么啦，707今天没有好好工作吗？”

　　“一直在想亲爱的所以没法全神贯注。MC，让我抱一抱，God7需要在他心爱的人怀中获得安宁。”

　　️此类腻歪对话实际上每天都会发生，每次抱完之后某人会黏糊糊地凑上来讨几个亲亲，额头啊鼻子啊最后是嘴巴，整张脸被他亲得都是口水。在这个时候，如果她只是软绵绵地轻轻推开而不是意志坚定地跟他说要去休息，后果很可能是被他不知不觉间推倒在沙发上，然后枕着胡椒博士汽水味的沙发垫擦枪走火。

　　707看了眼显示屏右下角的时间，7:45PM。

　　他的MC并没有回到他身边，她在闹哄哄的烤肉店里和别的男人吃着烤肉笑的开开心心，啊，这家烤肉店难道不是他发现的？两个人结婚之后第一次出来吃烤肉就是在这里吧？为什么要带别的男人来啊可恶，明明是这么重要的地方！

　　他实在是忍不住黑入了她的手机，在电脑前瞪大了眼睛看着摄像头拍下来的画面。她的唇彩是迷人的枫叶色，显得她饱满的嘴唇又润又亮，对面的家伙露出一种男人在某些时候常见的渴望的眼神。

　　她对此浑然不觉。单纯的MC在危险的男人面前是个十足的傻瓜。

　　危机感让他推掉了桌子上零零散散的文件，白色的纸张纷飞后层层叠在地上，像他内心的一团乱麻。707焦躁地伸手抓了抓头发。

　　得去找她，她不能再跟意有所图的男人在一起了。

　　（2）

　　MC的手机反常的安静。通常来说，自己迟到了一个小时才回家，在没有提前告知他的前提下，他的讯息本来应该塞爆了自己的邮箱。但这个黑乎乎的屏幕却在整个聚餐过程中显得格外乖巧，并没有意料之中的闪烁。

　　她估计是某位黑客太忙了以至于忘记了时间。自己不靠近家门也无法启动707雷达瞬间捕捉她的行踪……说到这个，谈及这次赌气聚餐的原因，要从MC在自己的包包里找到GPS说起。因为感觉到在他那边自己的信用状况不良，MC感到又气愤又难过，她那么爱他，为什么还是不信任自己呢？

　　难道每天早上出发前的亲亲都是假的？每天晚上加班累到吐血还要和他在床上咿咿呀呀也是假的？在梦里梦到红头发的王子是他Seayoung choi难道也是假的吗？

　　甚至……自己偷偷把他的照片洗出来剪掉他的那边每天放在身上，也是假的吗？

　　仿佛是为了呼应她脑海里的念头似的，胸部的异物感变得突兀起来。扁扁的棱角分明的照片在她柔软的乳肉中摩擦着，冰冷的触感激起她浑身的颤栗。她想起为了痴女到底索性选择了特别……嗯……过分的大头照，是趁Saeyoung睡觉的时候偷偷拍下来的，他的额头上还有一些性爱过后残余的汗水，长而卷的睫毛在眼睑处留下清晰分明的阴影。她刚把照片放进去的时候还做了很久的心理准备，然后才深吸一口气掀开Bra，羞耻心满满地把自家老公的照片赛到两团软肉簇拥的夹缝中。

　　大概就是这样不为人知的奇怪的性癖吧……

　　某个隐秘的地方突然渗出了些许水意。自己变得糟糕起来了。

　　“MC，你没事吧？是喝多了吗？”

　　突然想起的声音如雷声乍起，她慌忙从神游中脱身，抬起头来望向身边的同事。他有些关切地凑近脑袋，呼吸几乎喷洒在她的脸蛋上。

　　MC条件反射地后撤了几分，眉毛微蹙：“怎么了？”

　　“你的脸好红，刚才不该给你点啤酒的。”他也没在意，端起杯中的啤酒一饮而尽：“我给你叫一杯芒果汁——”

　　“她不喝芒果汁。”

　　一个颇为冷硬的声音突然切入对话之中。

　　鼻尖嗅到的是来人熟悉的香水味。《只爱我一人》，有些霸道却浪漫的要死的名字，Saeyoung在一家独立书店给她买的小礼物，当时的她在百无聊赖地琢磨书店摆设的蒸汽模型小火车，回过神来却发现红发青年拿着香水凑到自己鼻尖。

　　起始的味道呛辣得让她漫上一层薄泪，但过了一会却是令人震撼的清香，温柔缠绵到不可思议。就像两个人凶狠地在对方指尖咬下齿痕戒指，充满了占有欲的深吻和拥抱，而后翻滚在床上时却温柔小心地打开对方易碎的身体，企图找到与对方相同的心跳鼓点，产生共鸣。如她和她的707。

　　从身后走来的浓妆艳抹的“女人”毫不客气地拖来一张凳子，干脆利索却又霸道地插入了MC和男同事之间。同事往旁边挪了挪位置，脸上的震惊神色远大于愤怒。

　　“这位是……？”

　　MC结结巴巴地回答：“我、我——”

　　“我是她曾经的直系学姐，在大学里面关系最好的前辈。”707捏着嗓子尖声说话，立刻帮她解了围并成为了她并不存在的亲密学姐：“真是巧了，遇到好久不见的MC，学姐没打扰到你们吧？因为太久不见了所以想拼个桌可以吗？”

　　男人的脸上挤出一丝笑意来。

　　“当然可以！”

　　所谓的学姐跟她比起来毫不逊色。不如说是各具风情的两种女人————乍看有些普通的MC，因为在实习的阶段踏实肯干，又一副温柔体贴的样子，像人畜无害的咩咩小羊让他印象深刻。而这位学姐看起来有些强势和攻击性，但也是一位百分之百的美人。两个人跟自己约会的话会是怎样的感受呢？

　　他的脸上露出掩饰不住的得意的笑容。

　　突然间传来玻璃碎裂的声音，他猛地一颤，从美梦中惊醒，发现桌子上一堆玻璃碎片。MC瞪大了眼睛不知所措地看着气势汹汹的“学姐”。

　　“手滑了，抱歉。”

　　手滑了竟然把杯子掐碎吗？！这女人的力气是怪物吗？

　　“抱歉，我要去洗手间清理一下。”她露出一副嫌弃而勉强的微笑出来，伸手却一把扯起满脸惊愕的MC：“MC，你帮我一下。”

　　“诶？哦，好……”

　　一副状况外的MC还没有发现男友怒气值爆棚的缘由何在，她被大力拽到Seayoung身边，脑袋一下子砸到了他垫了海绵的软绵绵的胸膛，稍微有些紊乱的呼吸声让她辨识出了丈夫糟糕的心情。

　　这样一副占有欲满满的样子让在场的人摸不着头脑，707却没给同事反应的时间，抓着她就往洗手间去了。

　　“Sev……”

　　“不要说话！”

　　好凶！MC咬了咬下唇想问问他是不是在吃醋，顺便还能解释一下，结果下一秒他就打开最后一个厕所隔间，把她推了进去。

　　卡擦一声，他转身利索地扣上门锁。

　　“你干嘛凶我？”

　　他一副要吃人的模样，气的MC也想起包包里的GPS，立刻不甘示弱地反驳道。707瞪着圆圆的眼睛，逼近一步一把捏住她的脸：“凶你？一个人不说一声就在外面跟别的男人吃饭，把你可怜兮兮的丈夫扔在家里一天，我不凶你凶谁？”

　　“唔唔唔唔唔唔！”

　　“GPS……那是担心你！最近的扫尾工作有些棘手，而且……你在偷偷背着我做什么吧？前几天晚上一个人起来玩手机？”

　　“唔唔，唔唔唔唔唔唔！”

　　“什么？拍我照片？拍我照片干什么？”

　　MC红透了脸，屈起膝盖就往他身上踹去，趁他条件反射地往后面弓腰躲闪，MC的脑袋往旁边一扭摆脱了他大手的禁锢。

　　“笨蛋707！！！”

　　“哈啊？”

　　“笨蛋！白痴！大混蛋！”

　　Saeyoung被她突如其来的单方面控诉吓了一跳。她炸起毛抽了抽鼻子，紧接着一字儿不喘地说道：

　　“偷拍你的照片，和同事一起吃饭让你吃醋，还不都是喜欢你吗！本来忍不住想给你打电话的，可是一想到你总是什么都不跟我商量，我就气不过来！”

　　“……”

　　等等，等等，所以说MC她半夜醒来偷拍自己，然后为了让自己吃醋故意不给自己打电话去约饭，一直单方面生气气了一天吗？她是吃可爱长大的吗他的MC？嗯？无理取闹都这么可爱？

　　Saeyoung脸上露出的莫名的笑容让她有些诡异。他的眼睛里闪烁着某种难以解读的光，让她不禁感慨这个人竟然在这种时候还能脱线，然而下一秒胳膊就被人猛地扯住，一下子拉到他的怀里。

　　惊呼声夭折在滚动的喉咙里，他手指在自己的唇上竖了竖，摆出“嘘”的手势来。随着理智蒸发掉的公共场合意识久违地回到自己的脑海。

　　“Saeyoung？”

　　“别说话，往后退……”

　　背后是隔间的墙壁，所幸这个店铺的卫生间够大，MC被他一步步逼到墙角，仰起头看着垂眸凝视自己的男人，露出困惑不解的眼神。

　　冰冷的瓷砖贴到隔了一层薄薄的衬衣的皮肤，让她一个激灵，身子打了颤。707贴近她的鼻尖，滚烫的呼吸喷洒在她的脸颊上。

　　“那个男人对你不怀好意，你看不出来吗？”

　　“我们只是普通同事呀……”

　　小绵羊还在傻乎乎地眨巴眼睛，满脸都是毫无知觉的单纯。某特工吞下咬碎的后槽牙，直接凑近在她嘴巴上啃了一大口。

　　她的嘴唇又软又嫩，咬下去让人忍不住嚼几下才能满足。而浸泡过啤酒后的唇瓣褪去了唇膏甜甜的果味，带了一丝令人迷醉的酒精的味道。不似平时温柔却固执的她，神奇的啤酒足以让她整个人泡得水汪汪、毛茸茸。

　　MC的惊呼声刚要发出，他就顺势撬开牙关趁虚而入。灵活的舌尖缠住她无处躲藏的小舌，毫不留情地拖到自己的口中百般凌虐。比如用牙齿咬或者被卷起来吸，银色的涎液从交缠的舌头中溢出唇角，然后在彼此的身体上搭起一堵闪闪发光的吊桥，不住地往下垂。

　　MC的口中发出断断续续的呜咽，与略微急促喘息声混杂在一起，一副可怜巴巴的模样。即使这样Saeyoung还在恶劣地咬着她的舌头不放，让她痛的红了眼眶，攥紧拳头抵在他结实的胸口。

　　“唔……”

　　虽然有些疼痛，但却是美妙的可以忍受的程度。半推半就的深吻在这个狭小隐私的空间里蒸发了更多的理智，也撩起人们在外面掩饰起来的欲望。她忍不住抬起身子蹭了蹭他的下身，那里鼓起来一团气势汹汹，让她浑身都忍不住微微颤栗起来。

　　不知过了多久，707终于放开了她。像条缺氧的鱼一般侧着脸喘息的女人靠在身后的墙壁上，细长的双腿微微晃动，似在打颤，随着呼吸起伏的胸口挑逗一般贴上他的身体。

　　嗯？

　　他似乎察觉出了某些细微的变化。

　　她想告诉他的隐藏的小秘密，躲在被捂得严严实实的胸脯里，她的眸子里还是足以骗人的纯情无暇，甚至连表情都未曾变化，一副被他欺负得狠狠的可怜模样在他双臂的禁锢中颤栗。

　　兴奋的颤栗。

　　他太了解她了，因为已经不是第一次上床，她那些不为人知的小把戏根本骗不了God7，顶多骗一骗外面那位自以为是的傻逼。

　　MC眨了眨眼睛，装作若无其事地整理衣服，实际上却一粒一粒地揭开自己衬衣的扣子。明明在做这么色情的事，她脸上的表情还是该死的天真。

　　“Saeyoung，你猜我的身体里有什么？”

　　“嗯？你的小癖好？你有把什么东西带在身上了吗？”

　　跳蛋吗？不会，她穿的短裙，太不谨慎。避孕套呢？又没有风情，这种每天晚上都能看到的东西……

　　“Bingo，恭喜你哦，给你揭晓答案作为奖励。”

　　答案显而易见，第四颗扣子还在她的指尖中打转，Saeyoung的手就一把扯过她的衣领，干脆利索地绷开了剩下所有的扣子。

　　MC的笑声和“你要赔我”的娇嗔混在一起，眼前的一切却他感到一阵头晕目眩。是她今早换上的粉嫩的内衣，弹跳而出的雪白的乳肉像白兔一般缩在海绵罩里，甚至还耸动了几下。

　　Seven在上面看了几秒，只找到了深深浅浅的吻痕，是他昨晚的杰作。还有，视线中间那个诱人的沟壑，仔细一看有什么东西贴在一边的乳房上。

　　啊哈，被发现了，小怪癖。

　　他给她一个“果然如此”的眼神，拇指和食指伸到深深的乳沟里，把那个扁扁的小东西从拥挤的肉团中夹了出来。

　　那是他的照片。

　　像小孩子一样闭着眼睛的Saeyoung看起来睡的甜美而安宁。他从未见过自己睡着的样子，但之前总觉得一定是非常紧张不安的姿势和神态，但在她怀里，他竟然在自己的眉眼中找到了一丝温暖和释然。

　　他愣了几秒，那张照片在她的乳房留下了红痕，还带着些许皮肤的热度。

　　“为……为什么？”

　　Saeyoung的脑袋里发出机器坏掉的嗡鸣声，他出人意外的问句让怀里的人愣了愣，然后潮红爬上了她的脸颊。

　　“因为Seven你的睡颜很可爱，其次……我想一直把你带在身上……”

　　她怕自己说的不够清楚，急忙又解释道：“你没办法一直插进来，可我每分每秒都在想念你，Saeyoung，我希望你可以一直在我的身体里，你的一部分也好，哪怕只是一种照片……我是不是很傻？”

　　他显然被这个回答震惊了，蜜色的眸子瞪得圆圆的，里面倒映着她暗含期待的面容。

　　“我……没想到是这个。”

　　“那现在。”他听到她轻柔的几乎像是引诱一般甜美的声音：“要进来吗，我的身体里？”

　　她渴望他，每分每秒，每时每刻，渴望到双手握紧成拳，把棉布裙子抓出可怖的褶皱，双腿夹紧，在心中无声大喊出他的名字。

　　Saeyoung

　　Saeyoung

　　My Saeyoung。

　　你是我的吗？只有在晚上，在床上，抱着你，被你贯穿，被你掐住脖子几乎窒息的时候登上高潮，那个时候我才能寻得片刻的安宁，你是我的。

　　我想感受到你的存在，我想被你紧紧拥抱着，肌肤相吻，听到你的呼吸声，和激烈的心跳。

　　有时候会做某些莫名其妙的梦，梦里的你置身于一片哔啵作响的火海，你悲伤的眸子里倒映着舌头一般舔舐夜色的火焰，红的像你的发，像你额头流下来的血。

　　我站在另一个空间，冲你大喊：Saeyoung！

　　“Saeyoung！”

　　她的大腿被架得很高，方便他的肉棒可以顺利插进去。Mc半个身子依靠在他结实的身体上，得以稳定重心。她的裙子被掖到了腰间，小内裤只是往旁边拨了拨，然后湿淋淋的小穴就被他用手指打开了。

　　水分本来就很充足，一滴滴透明的粘液顺着他的手指从阴唇流下去，他的手在里面不断的制造出噗啾的水声，她每次都会软绵绵地呻吟几下，让这个狭窄的小空间淫靡异常。

　　MC的脚尖在颤抖，几滴液体顺着小腿流了下来。她站的久了难免腿酸，脚尖一颤就会有液体流在地上。她只能抱住707的胳膊，把另只腿努力打开，勾住他的腰。

　　“嗯？你在乱动什么？明明这么深了，还想把我再吸进去吗？”

　　“嗯……想，想让Saeyoung的所有都进来，我可以的，Saeyoung……”

　　“真的吗？那我进来了哦？疼的话跟我说吧。”

　　MC舔了舔下唇，侧头含着了他的耳垂，轻轻呵出一口气来。707浑身汗毛一凛，掀开自己的长裙就插了进去。

　　她被顶得头发洒了满肩。

　　“唔……连我的内裤都不脱，就插进来的Seven好色……”

　　“我还能更色一点，亲爱的你不知道吗？”

　　他的腰开始凶狠地摆动起来，明明两个人都没脱衣服，快感却比之前更加猛烈。仿佛是被灼烧着，那里被阴茎的套弄下，流窜出要命的酥麻感。他的尺寸真的很够，体力又很好，比一般男生更多的肌肉和体能训练，足以让他拖着她绵软的臀部，就站着的姿势进行快节奏的抽插。

　　MC发出黏黏腻腻的呻吟，她裸露的奶子被压的扁扁的，有时候他的扣子会蹭到她的乳头，她就像小猫一样“喵”地叫起来，在他唇角啄来啄去。有时候Seayoung会坏心眼地在她的G点戳几次，她就会猛地失去重心双腿一软，挂着身子在他身上，滑溜溜地像条小鱼。

　　“Saeyoung……啊……用力一些呀，不用怕，我想被Saeyoung艹到坏掉……”

　　707抬起她的一只腿握在手心，然后腰部发力狠狠顶了一下，她尖叫几下，小穴像嘴巴一样嘬起肉棒往深处推。她的液体不停地滴下来，把Saeyoung的家伙给浸得湿哒哒，抽出来的时候也在不断地拉出粘粘的丝线。Saeyoung在她屁股上打了几下，咬着她的耳垂说到：“这么爽吗MC？你把God7的肉棒浸软了怎么办？”

　　“唔……seven很硬呀，很硬很硬的，一点都不软！”

　　她又被打了几下，便乖乖的缩在他怀中，被他含着耳垂不停地吮吸，最后耳朵像被蜜蜂蜇肿了一样，其中大部分还是因为Seayoung嘴上的口红。MC的眼泪被他欺负的流了一脸，可怜兮兮地粘着头发，在唇角附近盘成妖娆的团。

　　他有些后悔这次穿了女装来，如果是方便的男士裤子，直接把她抱在腰间就能艹得软绵绵湿呼呼，现在碍于这麻烦的裙子，他甚至腾不开手来把裙子移走。她那么可爱，她那么柔软，她细腻多汁，Saeyoung你这次多么失策！

　　似乎是想要加以弥补，这次必须得更努力才行。707转移阵地，一屁股坐在马桶上，掀开自己的裙子，然后把她从自己身上拔了出来。

　　她的下半身连着透明的银丝，对突然中止的性爱感到迷惑。707摸了摸他的脑袋，让她把自己的内裤脱下来。

　　“这样God7可以整根都进去，乖，帮我脱下来。”

　　MC把手伸向这条内裤。

　　做戏做到底，Seven女装之下的内裤，也是颇有熟女韵味的蕾丝小内裤，阴茎把粉嫩嫩的蕾丝撑得像大胖子的肚皮，滑稽而可笑。MC捻着边把内裤剥了下来，扔到一边，然后岔开双腿做坐到了他的大腿上。

　　柔软的肉芽在肉棒上蹭了蹭，她低头在他的脖子上啃出一朵小红花。

　　“Saeyoung，我可以坐上去吗？”

　　“可以哦。”

　　红发青年深处双手，做出拥抱的姿势，MC会意一笑，小穴轻轻往后蹭了蹭，找到龟头后，就一点点把它吞了下去。

　　她沉迷于这个拥抱之中。她的体内有他，身体也被他抱在怀里，这是一种拥有的感觉。她最喜欢的状态，就像自己带着他的照片，放在乳房里，把他带在自己身边。

　　Mc开始前前后后地摆动。她的双脚使劲蹬着地发力，可以大进大出也可以快速地小幅度抽插。总之每一种姿势她都能够很好地取悦到她自己。有时候她会看到自己被他操的皮肉发红，卷卷的毛发被打上白色的泡沫，可怜的小阴唇被他的精囊一次又一次地拍打着。她觉得自己要被这个特工给吃进了肚子里。

　　期间，Saeyoung也主导了几次，尤其是在最后的时刻，他摁住她的腰肢死死套在自己身上，然后大幅度地抽插数下，她嘴里咿咿呀呀地喊着他的名字，喊着自己要不行了，然后小穴收紧吸的他几乎要交代出去。

　　又重重顶弄了几下，707却发现，听不到她的回答了，连同呻吟都一并消失。

　　Saeyoung这才发现她这个浑身抽搐地向后仰着身子，小穴一阵收缩夹紧了他的阴茎，像是触电一般紧致爽得他头皮一阵发麻。

　　她高潮了。

　　她像个缺氧的鱼一样浑身痉挛了几下，张开口大口喘着气。在这个时候，她才会露出这种难得一见的媚态，平日里一本正经的OL也会被他弄成这么狼狈不堪的模样，这种事情谁能想得到呢？她的下属还是外面那位看起来油腻花心的男人？

　　“下次给我打电话，行吗？”707掏出包里的纸巾，慢条斯理地给她擦着眼泪和汗水。她点点头，乖的不得了。

　　“我也不会在你的包里装GPS了，这么说虽然像狡辩，但我只是有些不安。而且。事实证明我是对的，那个男人绝对对你不安好心。”

　　MC突然笑了，她伸手摸了摸青年软软的红发，声音带着掩饰不住的得意：“我知道，我都知道。但是Saeyoung，虽然是见不得人的小秘密，但我很期待被你发现的瞬间。”

　　期待到浑身都是兴奋的潮红和颤栗，我就这样做着错事，等待着你的到来。

　　


End file.
